Darling
by lges
Summary: Elle image, Lily. Quand elle ne peut plus penser elle fait des copies couleurs. Passe-moi le café chérie. Elles sont deux à se retourner. Darling keep my heart and my shadow, voilà tout ce qu'ils peuvent se dire à présent. C'est inconsistant la jeunesse, c'est mouvant et pourtant ça fait des noeuds. Elle l'invente, elle l'image. LilyTeddyVictoire


**bonjour tout le monde je suis de retour ! n'oubliez pas de reviewvez ^^ **

**pairing : LilyTeddyVictoire **

**rating : T ( alcool cigarette )  
**

* * *

**Darling**

Lily, Lys, Lisse. Luna, lune, lunée. Potter. Elle avait tout de Potter. Erreur, candeur, froideur.

Adossée au comptoir d'un bar comme à la poupe d'un navire. Ses cheveux roux se balançant doucement. Elle attend un homme. N'est-ce pas ce qu'on fait toute une vie ? Attendre ? Un homme ? Une princesse un peu rock, petite Lily mal lunée. Sa tour c'est un empilement de verre vide. Et ça gondole, Vodka, Whisky.

- Lily

- Ted, t'es en retard de trois minutes

- Et toi, tu es en avance de quatre boissons

- Bon allez prends un verre et trinquons à ta victoire !

Victoire, ta Victoire. Elle en rit toute seule. Elle exalte les saveurs de son Vif-Rouge, la douceur sucrée du carmel noyée sous les vapeurs du Kirsh. Lily noyée sous les vapeurs de sainte de Victoire.

- Ah ta sainte victoire ! apostrophe-t-elle Teddy

- Qu'ai-je gagné ?

- La chance que Vicky disparaisse à ton approche.

- Mais…

- L'alcool, trésor, l'alcool.

Lily pose son verre et elle se lève, jolie Ève. Elle vacille au son de la musique, doucement comme si c'était une berceuse, une douce mélodie. Et Teddy regarde sa sirène, juste une seconde et…

- Tes cheveux sont bleus maintenant ?

- Ça te dérange ?

- Non, ils étaient roses hier

En effet deux mèches se balancent comme deux parias dans cette masse ondulée. Vert, bleu, rose, violet, jaune. Elle regarde Teddy et ses cheveux turquoise aussi en bataille que ceux de James II. Des noms joliment rapiécés qu'étaient les leurs. Des morts sortis de la tombe qu'on a offert comme cadeaux de naissance à des bambins. C'est frais Victoire, on le clame dans la rue, on le fête.

Et Lily boit et sa valse des couleurs ne fait que commencer.

* * *

**I. Vert**

Lily rit, elle est frêle comme une brindille et quand Teddy la soulève, elle a peur de se briser en deux. Victoire les regarde chahuter comme deux enfants qu'ils ne sont pas alors ils jouent à faire semblant de jouer. Elle est calme Victoire, elle lit, coiffée d'un chignon lâche. On dirait un ange. Les deux filles croisent leurs regards. Au bucher qu'on les brule, ces bêtes-là. Lily redescend à terre, elle est débraillée, joyeuse. Joyeusement débraillée. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux, ramenant sur le devant une boucle émeraude. Instantanément, Victoire s'arrête. Les mots sont coincés dans sa gorge et il lui faut à peine trente secondes de réflexion pour faire le lien entre le vert de Lily et celui de Teddy. La cadette du groupe sourit à pleines dents, elle se délecte de sa victoire sur la jolie Victoire.

- Le vert c'est la couleur du mensonge, tu savais ça Lily ? demande la blonde

- Oui Vic' mais moi je ne te mens pas ! Pas vrai Ted ?

- Bien sûr que non, Lily

Ils mentent. Verte couleur menthe. Entre Teddy et Lily ça coule comme du sirop, à peine trop sucrée. Victoire, à peine trop faux.

* * *

**II. Rose**

Le 2 mai. Jour de deuil national, on s'habille on s'apprête. Dans sa chambre Lily est assise à sa coiffeuse. Sa robe noire lui arrive aux genoux. Elle a rassemblé ses cheveux dans une tresse. Seule une anglaise rousse lui encadre le visage. Le reste c'est du chewing-gum chérie. Quand elle sort de son antre, elle tombe sur sa mère. Voyons Lily on va dans un cimetière. Justement qu'elle répond.

Ils arrivent face aux rangées de tombes. Elle laisse les autres s'épancher à sa place. Quand Teddy arrive suspendu au bras de Victoire, la blonde prend un air effaré avant de se précipiter vers sa cousine

- On est en deuil ! Tu es idiote ou quoi ? Des gens sont morts et toi tu…

- Laisse la Weasley

C'est simple quand Teddy arrive près d'elles, les mains dans les poches et le visage glacial, Victoire reste bouche bée. Quand même majesté tu retombes simple sujet _Weasley_. Lily rayonne et elle ferme les yeux quand elle sent les mains de Teddy dans son dos.

- Merci

- C'est le seul cadeau que je puisse te faire

- Mais…, s'exclame Victoire interloquée

- Oui Vic' on sait c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui mais pense à Ted un peu, pour une fois qu'on lui fait un cadeau ! ricane Lily ironique

Teddy part dans un fou rire que rien ne peut arrêter. Les deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre se secouent doucement. Ils sont dans un cimetière, on pleure les morts et eux ils dévorent les fantômes d'un sourire. Ça fait mal aux yeux tant de rose qui s'étend partout. Tout sur leurs joues, sur leurs cheveux. Et le reflet dans leurs yeux. Victoire jette un coup d'œil à Teddy. Il a rejoint sa rosa bella et ça fait comme un étendard aux dessus de son front. Et d'un seul coup, on entend un écho. Des applaudissements, la jolie fille de Vélane, ça lui perce le crâne. On siffle, on murmure. _Qu'ils sont beaux C'est un magnifique hommage à Dora tu ne trouves pas Andomeda ?_ Et quand les deux Pink Darling se détachent Victoire voit le sourire de Lily qui lui embrase le cœur. Ils se tiennent la main, rose grenadine. Victoire t'es trop pâle, trop sage, de blond. Il embrasse le front de sa cadette et Lily rosit. C'est le début de la décadence. Une belle rose et ses épines. Du poison rose bonbon.

* * *

**III. Noir**

Les vacances en France, bonne idée. Paris, martelé de pluie. Lily s'est échappée de la résidence des Delacour. Trop de monde, trop d'agitation. Elle préfère écouter la pluie glisser sur les pavés. Elle glisse une clope hors du paquet, elle glisse la mort entre ses lèvres. Un peu plus de trois secondes pour l'allumer. Deux minutes de paix pour la fumer.

- Lily !

C'est la panique qui suinte dans son cœur, elle retire tellement vite la cigarette de son bec qu'elle s'en brule le doigt. Dans une flaque à ses pieds que rougeoie péniblement le petit objet.

- Dis Lily, tu me files une clope ?

Teddy tel une ombre, se glisse contre le mur humide. Une main autour de ses hanches. Elle lui tend le petit paquet moldu, elle sourit il ne dira rien. Rien, c'est à en rire hein ? Il vient d'apprendre qu'elle fume pourtant il prend même la peine de lui en rallumer une.

- Depuis quand tu fumes Ted ?

- Depuis que je t'ai vue Lily

Il consume cette gamine depuis qu'il la vue à 5 ans qui tournoyer, tornade rousse. Tempête annoncée. Lily l'admire pour sa nonchalance, son air décontracté. Elle tire une bouffée qui se perd sous la pluie.

- Teddy tu l'aimes Victoire ?

- Je t'aime

On aime à plusieurs, elle s'en doute. Teddy ne sera jamais seul.

- Tu t'es fait des mèches noires, c'est sympa. Il lui dit

- J'aime bien Paris, pas toi ?

- Tu ressembles à une impératrice

- Et Milan, Tokyo ou New York ?

- Merde

Il l'attrape doucement, coince son visage entre ses mains. Il l'embrasse. C'est fataliste, sous la pluie. Mal fatal, l'amora. Cette étreinte est la plus glacée qu'ils ont déjà partagée. Cachés dans le recoin d'un pub, sous la veste d'un manteau quand personne ne regarde. Ça cache des cendres sous un tapis, des battements de cœurs au fond d'un lit. Ça obscurcit les jugements.

- Elle fume Victoire ?

- Quand je ne suis pas là, sans doute

Lily imagine une blonde assise à la véranda, tenant sa cigarette comme si elle fumait pour la première fois. Elle l'invente malmenée par le vent, soufflant la poussière de son cœur sur Teddy. Déjà tellement loin petit Ted. Et dehors, sous la pluie, un garçon effleure le visage d'une fille. Il la convoite, il la désire.

- T'embrasse très bien Teddy

- Merci mais avec qui tu fais la comparaison ?

- Caleb Nott

- Un gamin qui n'a rien à faire d'une fleur. ça les écrase à c't âge-là, les fleurs.

Une heure, soixante minutes plus tard. Les lèvres gonflées Lily prétextera être allée chercher le pain. 1200 secondes plus tard, c'est le cœur détrempé que Victoire passera la baie vitrée. Teddy lui reste assis. Noir désir qu'il disait. Passe-moi du café chérie s'il te plaît. Elles sont deux à se retourner. Noir corbeau qu'il murmurait.

* * *

**IV. Blanc**

Ce qui est bien avec les hôtels quatre-étoiles, c'est les minibars. Lily se sert dans les petits verres d'argenteries bien distinguées. Elle s'est mise à boire, à se griser. Boisson, passion. Monochrome tout ça. Teddy rentre dans la pièce, encore habillé de son costume-cravate.

- Tu viens du Ministère comme ça ?

- Non, je suis passée chez toi

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour coller une beigne à ton frère

- Qu'a donc fait James ?

- Pas lui, Albus

Tiens donc ? Dis-moi Ted, qu'a-t-il fait ? Ce petit génie aux yeux verts t'aurais-t-il démasqué ? C'est dommage toi qui te rendais si joyeux à ce bal costumé.

- Il m'a prié pour reprendre ses mots d'arrêter de « baiser avec une blonde en pensant à une rousse »

- C'est marrant j'aurais pensé le contraire

- C'est la vérité

- Pour le coup, il se l'est pris en pleine face, la vérité.

Lily soupire en flânant dans son verre. Lily flambante, elle a besoin d'air.

- Tu vieillis Lily

- C'est de la teinture

- Sans blague

Il enroule autour de son doigt une bouclette de cheveux blancs. Ah quand tu seras mamie, jolie petite Lily. Tu auras des rides autour des lèvres et des yeux. Branchée sur un moniteur, la Lily. Plus de poumon, plus de foie. Finalement alcool et tabac auront eu raison de toi. Et moi ? J'étalerais du carmin sur tes lèvres. Comme aujourd'hui, oui.

- J'ai la tête qui tourne Ted ! se plaint Lily

- C'est la boisson qui fait ça

- Je n'ai bu que trois verres

- De Boutfeu-Berline, un alcool sorcier réputé pour être le plus fort du monde magique

- Je devrais être en train de vomir mes tripes

- Je les ai coupé avec du jus de citrouille

- Ah c'était pour ça, ce gout répugnant

Tu tiens moins bien l'alcool, Princesse. Le temps passe. Tu finis par vomir dans une bassine et je te tiens les cheveux. Je compte tes mèches du troisième âge. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Compte à l'envers Ted. 1 an, deux ans, trois ans. Ne meurs jamais Lily.

- C'est quand le mariage ?

- Le 10 aout

- Je suis invitée ?

- Bien sûr

Non, question de sûreté ce n'est pas la meilleure option. Ce n'est pas sûr. Lily se mord la langue, elle doute. Étonnant, elle qui n'a peur de rien. Le temps l'effraie. 10 aout, à peine 3 semaines, environ 21 jours. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils comptent. L'un, le temps et la mort. L'autre, le temps et la fin. Deux notions bien semblables en fin de compte. Tout ça pour du blanc, ça tache les murs, les robes et même les cheveux. Bien sûr

* * *

**V. Bleu**

Un coup de téléphone. Teddy répond. Oui chérie, j'arrive… mais fous-moi la paix…je t'aime…c'est ça… Lily ricane, elle a trop bu pour bien penser. Alors elle imprime les images dans sa tête. Victoire qui pleure au bout du fil. Une bague. Une robe. Alcool. Frivole.

- Demain je me marie

- Ouais moi aussi

- Ah ouais ?

- Haha que t'es con !

- Alcoolo !

Ils ne savent pas quoi se dire, c'est affligeant. Elle arrête de parler pour ne rien dire. Elle danse sous les néons. Elle image. Bleu, néon, Teddy. Ce ne sont que des images. Tout ce surplus ça fait presque vulgaire. T'es obscène Lily. Tu m'obsèdes Lily. Demain t'es marié, quelle drôle d'idée !

- Pourquoi elle t'aime Victoire ?

- Parce que je ne suis jamais là

- C'est vrai mais moi je t'aime alors pourquoi ?

- Demain je ne serais plus là

L'inaccessible, l'inatteignable. C'est un anti-répulsif. Teddy il va dans la même direction de ce qu'il repousse. Un amant aimant Teddy.

- Tu te maries avec qui Lily ?

- Avec ton ombre

Réminiscence d'un jour de pluie

- _Teddy, tu l'aimes Victoire ?_

- _Je t'aime_

- _Teddy tu l'aimes Victoire ? Plus que moi ?_

- _Personne ne peut l'aimer plus que toi voyons !_

Elle est directement passée à la bouteille. Quand elle remonte la tête, Teddy parait déjà à des kilomètres. Elle voit sa bouche remuer mais elle n'entend pas ses mots. A la périphérie de sa vision elle voit sa mèche bleue. Bleu au cœur. Lily noyée sous un lac. Elle ferme les yeux, elle n'a plus d'air. Elle tombe. Darling keep my heart while your weeding.

Il laisse son ombre dans un coin. Qui sait, elle pourra peut-être la recoudre ? Il lui glisse une bague au doigt. Epouse mon ombre, je te la laisse. Je te laisserais tout. Il n'y a plus de courant dans ses cheveux bleus électrique. Darling keep my shadow while your sleeping.

Coma éthylique.


End file.
